


meeting the winchesters

by heyitsashley_supernatural_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, Hunters & Hunting, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsashley_supernatural_lover/pseuds/heyitsashley_supernatural_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine you're an incredibly smart little girl. You grew up only knowing your fathers name and face. you've never met him but had a picture from your mom.</p><p>One day when you visiting your mom (you were in college) you noticed she was acting different you kept a close eye on her and noticed her eyes go black. You did some research and found out she was a demon. You successfully exorcised her but unfortunately she died. </p><p>You had been introduced to the supernatural world and went from town to town killing monster while looking for your dad. You've been on your own since your mom died 4 years ago and had become quite a hunter. What happens when you find out you have brothers?</p><p>in this story lets say Dean is 32 Sam is 28 and you are 25 when you meet.</p><p>sorry for the longer summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you mommy

**Author's Note:**

> read summary for backstory please be nice this is my first story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story. Let me know what you think.

  You were in another boring small town. You'd pretty much give up on ever finding your father, John Winchester, and rarely asked anyone if they had seen him.

You had come to this boring town after reading in a newspaper that Mr. Alan Smith had tied up his wife in the basement and tortured her for a week before she escaped and called the police. Alan claimed to have no memory of it and even claimed to be in California that week. You thought this sounded like your kind of job and hoped in your car, a 2004 ford truck, and drove to the job.

When you got to Adair Illinois, you checked into the only motel in town, the Adair motel. You grabbed your sky blue duffelbag and entered your room number 2. The walls were an ugly shade of orange and the shaggy carpet was brown. You threw your bag onto the floor and went into the bathroom. You took a shower and threw on an oversized t-shirt. You dived into the bed determined to get a little sleep before getting to work.

You expected the bed to be uncomfortable and unappealing like the rest of the room. You were incredibly wrong though, the bed was incredibly soft and warm. You were so comfortable you knew you would fall asleep almost instantly. You just hopped the bad dreams would stay away, but they didn't.

                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Servire, Tibi Facias Libertate Secura, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"  You said._

_Your mother fell to her knees and threw her head upwards. Black smoke flew from her mouth and out the window. The smoke stopped coming from her mouth and she fell to the ground._

_"mom?"  you asked. There was no response._

_You rushed to her and lifted her head from the ground. Tears slid down  your cheeks, She wasn't breathing._

_"mom! Mom! I love you mommy"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

You suddenly wake up from your nightmare. Your face and pillow are wet from your tears. You picked up the picture you've carried with you from that night on and looked at it. The picture was of your mom and the man that was supposedly your father John Winchester. The picture was tken a week before John left, two weeks before your mom found out she was pregnant with you.

"I miss you mommy," You whispered as another tear slid down your cheek.

You put the picture down and got ready for the day.


	2. the winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and dean hear about the case

Elsewhere with the Winchesters...

"So get this."said Sam, "a man claims to be in California when instead he tortures his wife in the basement.He was arrested and found guilty."

"so?" asked Dean. "A Man does something wrong and tries to make himself seem innocent.I don't see how thats our thing."

"That's what I thought at first too but i did a little digging around and found this picture of him," Sam replied turning his laptop to show Dean."This picture is of him in California dated two days before his wife called the police."

"So maybe a shapeshifter?" asked Dean.

"Possibly."

"Then I'll meet you in the car in 15 minutes,"said Dean as he went to pack his bag.

15 minutes later they hopped into Baby and headed to Adair Illinois.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to you now.

You look into the mirror, as you finish your make-up. You wore a white dress shirt tucked into your black knee length skirt. Overtop of your shirt you wore a black overcoat. Your long brown hair was tucked into a bun. You stood back and looked at yourself.

"Very professional," you say to yourself.

You tuck your fake FBI badge into the inside pocket of your overcoat and grab your gun.

When you get to the police department you walk directly up to the front desk.

"Hello how can i help you?" the man behind the desk asked without looking away from his computer screen.

You pull out your badge and hold it out. "I'm agent Choler from the FBI." You say giving him the fake name on your badge.

He looked up suddenly. "I'm sorry agent, I'm the deputy you can call me Eric. How can I help you?"he asked.

"I'm here about Alan Smith," you say putting your badge away.

"Of course you are hang on a second i'll grab the report for you." He  walked away and you heard a filing cabinet open. He returned with a manila folder. "here you go. You can read about it more in there but to summarize Ashley Smith called the police a month ago saying her husband had tied her up in the basement and tortured her."

"tortured her how?" You ask

"She says he would hit her, kick her, and even cut her. We took her to the hospital and found that all those things had happened to her. There's pictures in there." he explained gesturing to the folder.

"He said he was in california correct?"

"yep but we got 15 witnesses that say otherwise."

"15?" you ask surprised.

"Yeah whole street saw him going in and out of the house daily."

"Do you have a list of the witnesses?"

"In the folder."

"Can i speak with Mr.Smith?".

"not right now he's actually speaking with a judge on how long he'll be in prison and when he'll be leaving for it."

"ok thank you." you say as you pick up the folder. "Do you mind if I take this with me?"

"Not at all." Eric said.

You turned to walk towards the door and you saw them. "Two men  dressed in suits were getting out of black '67 chevy impala.

"Shit!!" You think "real agents. what if they ask to  speak to my boss? Calm down. They'll just call Bobby when i give them the card."

Bobby was the only other hunter you had ever met. He said there were lots more but you've never met any. Bobby gave you his numbers so that if someone were to question if you were really an FBI agent or something like that he could lie for you.

You walked out the door as the two boys started up the pathway.

"Hello," you said to them.

They stopped and looked at you.

"hello. I'm agent Anderson and this is my partner, agent Miller." said the shorter one while pulling out his badge.

"I'm agent Choler." you reply,Then you saw their badges.

Having been an expert in fake badges you immediately saw that the badges were fake. Were these monsters in disguise trying to cover this up so hunters didn't come around?

"I was actually about to go back to the motel to look over the report would you care to join me?" You ask.

"Sure we'll meet you there," said the tall one.

They got into their car and you got in yours.

"How am I going to pull this off?" You wonder.

                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's P.O.V

Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala.

"Shit man. Feds? what are we gonna do about her?" asked Dean

"I don't know she seems to know a lot about this case maybe we let her help." Sam answers.

"Let her help? She's just gonna be in the way we have a job to do." Said Dean.

Sam thought agent Cohler looked familiar. He knew they'd never met but still.

"Do you think she looked familiar?" asked Sam. 

"Yeah actually I kind of feel like I know her face," Dean replied.

When they got to the motel Dean went to book Sam and his room while Sam went with agent Choler into her room to review the report. Sam sat down at the table and began to read the report while agent Choler got something for them to drink. Agent Choler suddenly came up behind Sam and hit him with a large book, knocking him out.

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's P.O.V

Dean went to the office to get a room for him and Sammy. no one was at the dsk so he rang the bell.

_Ding!_

An attractive lady came out of the back. "Hello." she said

"Am I in heaven cause  I see an Angel," said Dean

After flirting for a while Dean  booked a room and went back to Agent Choler's room to see what his brother had found. He knocked on the door.

"come in," said Agent Choler.

Dean opened the door and was immediately knocked out by Agent Choler.

 

 

 


	3. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't mention Adam either."

You had tied up the fake FBI agents. Well you were all fake FBI agents. You had tied up the two unconscious, fake FBI agents. You got out your holy water, salt and silver blade. You were going to find out what these two were.

You splashed holy water in their faces waking them up.

"What the hell?" said the short one

They tried to get up and realized they were tied.You moved on to the silver blade. You held it in your hand as you bent down to be near the short  ones face.

"What are you?" you ask.

You cut his arm with the blade watching to see his reaction.

"What are you?" he demanded

"A hunter. what are you?" You reply.

I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We're also hunters so if you could untie us..." Said the tall one.

"Winchester?" You ask. Maybe they knew your dad.

"Yeah,now untie us!" demanded Dean.

You untied them and asked them the question that burning red in your head. The question you hadn't asked in a long time.

"Do you know a John Winchester?" You asked.

The boys froze and looked at you they looked surprised. "Yeah why?" asked Dean.

"Because he's my father." You say.

                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's P.O.V

What?????????????????????????

                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's P.O.V

What???????????????????????????

                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"come again?" asked Sam

"he's my father," you said

                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's P.O.V

So that's why she looked familiar Dad and her had the same nose and eyes.

                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"he's our father too," replied Dean.

What?????????????

You sat down on your bed "I've got brothers." You say.

Sam and Dean pull up chairs and sit across from you.

"Why didn't he mention you?" asked Sam

"He didn't mention Adam either." said Dean.

"He didn't know about me." You answered. "He wouldn't answer my mom's calls and she gave up about a week before I was born. How long have you guys been in this business?"

Sam and Dean told you their story. About how after their mother died their father was determined to kill her killer. How they turned into some of the best hunters ever. It was after midnight till it was your turn to tell your story. 

"....She was dead."You were saying tears coming down your cheeks like a waterfall. "I was all alone no mom, grandparents had died a long time ago my mom didn't have any siblings, I never met my father..." Your crying increased and it suddenly became hard to breath.

Dean came over and sat beside you.He wrapped you in a  hug  you back and you cried into his shirt. Eventually you both fell asleep with his arms still around you. For the first time in years you slept without having a nightmare.


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys ask witnesses what they saw and you strike gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left Kudos you made me want to finish this chapter sooner.

That night you had slept better than you ever had since your mom died. No bad dreams haunted you and you woke up fully refreshed. You had had dreamed sweet dreams of having family.

When you awoke you were alone.

"was it just a dream?" You ask yourself.

You climb out of your bed and see your salt, knife, and Holy Water were still on the table, but the report was gone. You began to frantically search the motel room. You searched high and low but couldn't find it.

You sit down in one of the chairs and place your head in your hands. You stared at the table wondering what you were going to do. That report had the names of all the witnesses.

You then saw a piece of paper tucked under your bottle of Holy Water.

 

> _Hey (Your name),_
> 
> _come see us when you wake up_
> 
> _room #3_
> 
> _we have the report_
> 
> _~Sam W._

You didn't lose the report they took it. You were really worried over nothing.

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting in your brothers' room now looking over the witness list. 

"there's actually only 5 houses to go to. Most of the witnesses live together." You said.

"Okay so Sam and I will take two houses each you can do one and then go talk to Alan and we'll meet you at the police station." replied Dean.

When you got to the neighborhood wear every witness lived you divided up the houses. You took Mrs. Smith, Sam took the houses beside you and Dean took the houses across the street.

You put your silver ring in your pocket along with your knife and poured some Holy Water on your hand so when you shook hands you would know if she was a demon. You walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

" _Ding Dong_ !" it rang.

The door opened to reveal a strawberry blonde woman wearing longs sleeves and pants even though it was 87 degrees.

"Hello I'm Agent Choler from the FBI. Are you Ashley Smith?" You ask showing her your badge.

"Yes I am," she replied extending her hand. You shook hands and she led you inside.  Well she wasn't a demon. You followed her into the kitchen.  You sat down at the island.

"Would you like a cup of  tea?" She asked. "The waters just finished boiling"

"That would lovely. Thank you." you reply.

You took a sip of your tea and she took a sip of hers.

"I assume you're here about my husband." she said .

"yes I just have a few questions. " 

"ok"

"could you tell me about the night your husband tied you up?" you ask.

"Well he had a flight to California booked and it was taking off at 4:30 in the morning. I woke up about 8 expecting him to be gone but when i went downstairs he was waiting. I asked if he missed his flight and he ignored me. He grabbed me and carried me to the basement. He started tying me to a chair and I tried to get away but he knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up." She told you.

"After that he tortured you correct?" you asked.

"Yes" 

"Did he talk to you while he did it? Tell you why?"

"He wanted the combination to my grandmother's old bank vault."

"Did you give it to him?"

"I don't know it and every time I told him that he would hit me or cut me."

"where did he cut you?"

" my arms and legs. I still have the scars."

"Is that why you're wearing that."

"yeah it's kind of embarrassing."

"What did he want with the vault?" you ask

"I don't know. " she answered.

"what's in it?"

"Nobody knows. When my grandma died she left it to some old guy who lives out of town."

"Was there anything weird about the house? Strange smells? creepy noises?"

"What does that have to do with my husband torturing me?" she asked

"mandatory question."

"Um, well there was a smell of rotten eggs." she answered.

"Who was the man the vault was left to?"

"um, let me check I have a copy of the will upstairs."

She left the room and you slipped on your silver ring. You finished your tea as well. She returned with a stack of papers.

"I leave my bank vault, number 237, and its contents in the capable hands of Robert Steven "Bobby" Singer who already knows its contents and the combination. No one is allowed to open the vault without Bobby's consent." she read aloud.

"And what was your grandma's name?"

"Constance Williams."

"Thank-you for your help," you say extending your hand.

You shook hands and left. You were greeted by Dean at your car.

"Well you took along time." he said

"I probably found out more than you. Are you done already?" You asked.

"Yeah all they saw was him going in and out of the house. Sam just went into the second house about 5 minutes ago." he replied.

"want to come with me to the police station?" You ask him.

"Sure might as well not like I have something else to." he replies.

You get into your truck expecting him to get in the other side. 

"Oh we're not riding in that piece of junk. Leave your keys Sam can drive it." he said. He then walked over to his car and gets in. You follow him and ride shotgun. He places a cassette in the cassette player.

"You have got to update your music collection." You say looking at his  box of cassettes.

"Why what's wrong with it?" he asks.

"one the songs on these cassettes are incredibly old and two they're cassettes." You answer

"House rule:  Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole." he says


	5. Mr. Smith

"So what we know is something wants something out of an old bank vault that no one can get into except Bobby, Ashley Smith is not affected by silver or holy water, and you're not a fan of my music. " Dean said.

"Sounds  about right." You reply looking over to him.

You were both silent for awhile. Dean stared at the road ahead and you stared at Dean. You couldn't quite get your head around the fact that you had brothers. 

"What?" asked Dean.

"What?" You asked.

"You're staring at me." said dean.

"I'm just thinking." You reply

"About what?" 

"How weird it is that I have two brothers who've hunted monsters basically their whole lives and then  we meet while hunting said monsters. You said that John did this too?"

"Yeah."

"So like everyone in the family hunts monsters?"

"Yeah guess you could say it's the curse of the winchesters."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a curse. I mean yeah the moving around and putting your life in danger sucks, but most of the time its not that bad."

You pulled into the police station just then and your conversation ended. You got out of the Impala and tucked your badge into your overcoat and Dean tucked his into his jacket. You wore a similar outfit to yesterday while Dean wore Jeans and a leather jacket. He totally looked like a real FBI agent.

You walked into the Police department to find the deputy, Eric, sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Eric." you say.

Eric looked up the screen of the computer when he saw you he smiled.

"Agent Choler nice to see you again. I see you brought a friend this time.:"

"I'm agent Anderson FBI." says Dean.

"What can I do for you two?"

"We wanted to talk to Mr. Smith." says Dean

"Sorry no can do.  The sheriff isn't here and he said to keep Mr. Smith locked up tight." replies Eric.

"Will he be here tomorrow?" You ask.

"Yeah, but Mr.Smith is leaving today for maximum security Prison."

"Oh I just remembered I have the report in the car." You said.

"Oh good I was just about to ask if i could have that back," he said

"I'll go get it for you," You reply. Turning to Dean you say"What here I'll be right back."

You went out to the car. You unbuttoned your overcoat and placed your holy water in the pocket.  You also unbuttoned the top two buttons on your undershirt. Then looking into the mirror unbuttoned one more. You'd noticed the deputy checking you out and now you were going to use  that to your advantage. 

You grabbed the folder and went back into the station.

"We're FBI you got to let us talk to him. I'm sure the sheriff would understand." said Dean. Eric just shook his head in reply.

You walked up to the desk and slid the folder across. Eric took it without looking at you and took it back to the back room.

_Ring Ring!!!_ went Dean's phone. 

"I got to take this its Sam," he said. He answered the phone and walked out of the station.

You put your hands on the desk and leaned forward against it, making sure your breasts were sticking out. You hear a filing cabinet close in the back room and deputy Eric returned. His eyes drifted from your face to your bare chest. His eyes lingered for a moment until you spoke.

"So you're sure there's no way we can talk to Mr.Smith?" you ask. His eyes shoot back to your face

"Well you are FBI so I guess it's okay." He said.

You hear the door open behind you. Eric opened a drawer and handed you a ring of keys.

"He's in the interview room way in the back. You have to be out of here by 2 o'clock because prison guards are coming at 2:15 to pick him up. That gives you almost an hour." says Eric.

Eric went back to staring at his computer screen as you turned around. You and Dean walked back the hallway lined with cells as you buttoned up your shirt.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Dean.

"what? I got us back here didn't I?." you asked

"Yeah but did you really have to do that?" He asked.

"Wow we just met and already you're overprotective."

"Well you are my younger sister."

"So what i've been on my own for awhile and nothing ever happened,"

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what often?" you ask

"Put yourself out there," he said and looked at you.

You didn't answer.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"I'm just a woman who knows how to get what she wants." You say. You were standing outside the interview room now. "Here pour some of this on your hand."" You say as you hand him the holy water.

"This conversation is not over."he says.

"Whatever. what's the game plan?" you ask

"You be good cop I'll be bad cop?" he asks

"That could work."

He poured some of the holy water on his hand and you unlocked the door.

"Ready?"you ask.

"Yep."

You walked into the room. Alan Smith was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. His hands were cuffed together. Looking bat him you almost felt sorry for him.You introduced yourselves and shook hands with him and so did Dean. The silver and Holy water appeared to have no affect on him. You sat down across from him at the table. Dean stood back against the wall.

"So tell me why did tie your wife up in the basement?" you ask.

"I didn't,"he replied.

"You sure?" asked Dean. 

"I was in California the whole week." He said.

"Why were you in California?" You asked.

"Business meeting for a new product."

"And how did that go?" you ask.

"Good?" He replied. It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You don't sound so sure." said Dean taking a step closer.

"I'm sure!" he said quickly.

"So you didn't beat your wife?" you ask

"no," he replied.

"listen I believe you. Problem is my partner here doesn't so why don't you tell us about your stay in California. Prove to us that you really were there." you said. 

"I can't." he replied.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Dean taking another step closer.

"I can't." He said again.

Dean took another step towards you. He was now directly behind you.

"Why not?" you ask.

"Because I don't remember it." he said

Dean stepped up to the table and leaned down into Alan's face." You mean to tell me you spend a week across the country and you don't remember any of it?" Dean asks.

"I remember some." he replied.

"What do you remember?" you ask.

"Call off your guard dog and I'll tell you."he answers.

Dean backed away. He stood behind you once again.

"What do you remember?" you ask again.

"I went to bed the night before my plane then I woke up in a hotel room and it was time to go home." he answers.

"That's it?" you ask.

"That's it." he confirms

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

You and Dean step back into hall. Dean waits or you as you relock the door.

"So back to our previous conversation..."starts Dean, but you interrupt him with "Seriously this again?" 

"Hey I'm just sayin what if you did that one day and..." he stopped talking as you returned the keys.

"Hey so um, I know you're probably really busy, I'd really like to take you out to dinner sometime." Eric said as he took the keys. "Here's my number I get off at 6 the rest of the week so give me a call." He continued, handing you a piece of paper.

"Maybe I'll take you up on your offer." You say giving him a wink. You then walk out the door with Dean close behind.

"Are you really gonna go out with that guy?" asked Dean

"Maybe, probably not though. "You reply.

"Then why'd you get his hopes up?"he asked

"Get whose hopes up?" asked another voice.

You turned to see Sam sitting on a bench waiting for you.

"good you can go bother Sam and leave me alone." You say to Dean.

You fill Sam in on what you and Dean had found out, in turn he informed  you that he had gotten the same information as Dean had from the people he had talked to. You then decide to get something to eat at the dinner you saw on the way to the police station.

At the restaurant you sit in a booth near the back. You sit next to Dean with Sam across the table. Sam ordered a salad, Dean a cheese burger, and you a chicken sandwich. After the waiter took your orders Sam pulled out his laptop and began to do research. You pulled out a notebook and pencil and began to doodle, as Dean watched.

You drew a few faces as a warm up, taking time to focus on the eyes. You  turned to a new page and began to draw Sam. Not long after the food came out. Dean dove right in while Sam ate slowly, never taking his eyes of the screen. You half ate half drew.

You were nearly done with your drawing (you were finishing his hair) when Dean spoke.

"That's really good," he said.

You blush and tell him thanks. Sam looks away from his screen and sees your picture.

"Wow." he says. Your face reddens more.

He takes it from you and looks at it more closely. "This is amazing." he says. He hands it back and you put it away. After you've all finished you and Sam go out to the parking lot, while Dean talks to the waitress(probably trying to get her number) 

"I'm gonna call Bobby and ask about the bank vault." Sam says. You node in acknowledgment and pull your notebook back out and practice drawing eyes. 

 

 


	7. A conversation with Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks to bobby about the bank vault. What's in it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) = your name  
> (y/l/n)=your last name  
> Sorry for going so long without an update there's been a lot going on. I go back to school on wednesday so it'll probably be awhile till there's another chapter, unless i can do another this weekend. I'm gonna try and finish it this weekend though if I don't please know that I have not abandoned this story.

**_Sam's P.O.V_ **

Sam dialed Bobby's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" Bobby asked.

"Hey Bobby it's Sam. Listen we're working a case in Adair Illinois I need to know what you know about a  Constance Williams." replied Sam.

"well I was working a case there and met her. She was a witch helped me out on a few cases. Why?"

"Something's trying to get into a bank vault she left to you when she died." answered Sam.

"The only thing in the vault I know about is her old witch things."

"What kind of witch things?"

"Um I think there was a bowl, and some stuff like Egyption cat skulls. Oh and maybe some old book from her great-grandmother. You got an leads?" Bobby asked.

"Uh not really. I was thinking maybe a shapeshifter at first but, then Dean and (Y/n) said the guy didn't have any memories of being in California either..." 

"Wait. Dean and who?" interrupted Bobby.

"(y/n) (y/l/n)" replied Sam.

"(y/n)? I met her once. Nice girl, great hunter."

"Did you know she was our sister?"

"I'm sorry your what?"

"I'll take that as a no. Apparently after her mom was killed she hunted monsters while looking for Dad, but never found him."

"Wow thats.."

"Yeah I know. anyways I'm thinking maybe a demon." Sam said getting them back on course. 

"A demon? Makes sure he doesn't see or remember any of it then teleports to California before leaving the meatsuit."

"Exactly. but what  does a demon want with the vault?"

"Maybe its the book can you get it to me? Must be important if Demons are after it."

"alright we'll get it to you as soon as we can."

"Alright if you boyz need help give me a call."

"we will Bobby." Sam said and then hung up. 

He turned to see Dean leaning on the hood of the Impala and (y/n) scribbling away in her notebook. He told them about his conversation with Bobby.

" we're breaking into a bank tonight  awesome." said Dean.

 


	8. An old "friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the monster is revealed to be some you knew from a former hunt. Also Castiel comes to help. And you.... well you meet death and that's all I'm saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized phrases are Latin in case you were wondering.

**_Your P.O.V_ **

Getting into the bank was easy. It was what waited for you there that made this night so bad.

You'd dropped your vehicle back at the motel and had rode with your brothers, the winchesters, to the bank. When you got to the bank Sam hacked into the security cameras and turned them off so no one would see you. Dean started praying to an Angel named Castiel, asking for his help but after 5 minutes he hadn't appeared and you decided to go in without castiel's help. 

You entered the bank without setting off an alarms. When you reached the vault room two security guards were laying on the ground.

"they're already here." you whispered to your brothers.

You all drew your weapons and continued into the room. Each brother had a silver blade, which they called Angel Blades, and the'd given you one too.

As you got to the 200s you were greeted by 3  young looking women, one with a familiar face.

"Hello (y/n), I was wondering when you and your new friends would be showing up." Said Gothel.

You'd met Gothel a year after your mother had died. She'd took you in and taught you about witchcraft. You and her became friends and worked together for about two months, keeping the people in her town happy and healthy before you learned she was killing  people too. You'd turned on her then and killed both of her other students. She was a much better witch than you though and if it wasn't for your hunter skills you would have died that night.

"You know her?" asked Dean

"Oh (Y/n) and I go way back she used to be my star student but then she decided being a witch wasn't good enough for her." Gothel said before you'd had a chance to answer.  "well it was lovely chatting but we really must get going. I just stopped by to get this." she continued as she lifted an old, ready to fall apart looking book.

You Sam and Dean all stepped forward ready to attack. The three witches all held out their hands and said in unison " _ad parietem."_ and then moved their hands to point at different walls.

The three of you went flying at different walls and were stuck against them. The witch in Green held Sam to his wall, the one in blue Dean, and Gothel, in red, held you to yours.

"Its too easy, I expected more from you (y/n)." said Gothel.

Your mind raced. "What do I do?" You thought to yourself. "Latin. I have to speak in latin."

" _ille me opprimet_ " you said aloud. You were immediately released. You extended your arm to Gothel and said " _cadunt in area_."

She fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. You grabbed your knife and the book, said " _da extra virium_ ", and threw your knife. It went faster and hit harder than humanly possible. it collided with your target, the witch in blue, killing her immediately. Before the other witch had time to react Dean grabbed the knife and stabbed her chest.

From behind you you heard,"  _ossa perdere._ "

Crack! Crack! Crack! you could hear bones breaking inside you. You dropped your knife but hugged the book as you fell to your knees in pain. 

"(Y/n)!!!!!" Your brothers called out. They stepped towards you, but Gothel threw her arm towards them " _somnum_ " she said and they both fell to the ground knocked out. 

"Give me the book or I'll hurt them." said Gothel

"No!" You shouted. As you thought to yourself "Think! How do I protect them?"

 _"ossa perdere."_  said Gothel. You heard bones break in Sam's  unconscious body.

"Think!  protege is protect.  veneficia is witchcraft..." You thought.

 _"ossa perdere."_   Gothel said again. You heard bones break in Dean.

" _Nos ab hoste protege veneficia!"_   You shouted.

"I may not be able to use witchcraft but You have no weapon and three broken bones. And I Have three blades at my disposal." said Gothel

 She walked towards you and grabbed the book, trying to take it from you. You had an iron grip on it though and it turned into a game of tug of war. She soon grew tired of the game and plunged the knife into your side. You let go of the book and clasped your hands over the wound. Blood poured from the whole in your side like a waterfall.

Gothel stood over you triumphantly, holding the book. Your vision was starting to blur.

"Shit. I'm gonna die." you thought

You saw a white light and suddenly a man in a trench coat  was standing behind Gothel. Gothel turned and saw him. She dropped the book and said. "Not Angels."

She snapped her fingers and left in such a hurry she forgot the book.

"Who Who are you?" you asked.

"I'm Castiel." he replied.

"You're the angel Dean was praying to."

"Yes Dean and I have shared a profound bound since I raised him from perdition." he said. then he noticed your wound. "Here let me heal you."

"no. Listen take this to Bobby singer and then come back to heal my brothers." You said handing him the book.

"But what about you?"

"Go!"

He disappeared with the book. You realized you no longer felt any pain. "It's too late for me." you think.

The man returned.

"Now heal my brothers." you tell him.

"But-" 

"no buts just do it."

He moves to your brothers and places his hands on them. White light comes from his hands. Dean wakes up first.

"Cas? What hap- oh my god (y/n)!" said Dean trying to get up to get to you.

"Dean what's wrong?" asked Sam who just woke up. Then he saw you. He could only stare at the sight of you bleeding to death.

You were still on your knees, hands pressed to your side, trying(and failing) to stop the bleeding. You couldn't keep your eyes open any longer and you fell back onto the ground. They were now by your side the angel trying to heal you, but you knew.You knew it was too late.

You smiled up at the two brothers who you'd barely gotten to know. The brothers who in another universe, one without hunters and monsters, would have been protecting you from bullies and scaring away boys. What a life that could have been.

"It was nice knowing ya" you said and closed your eyes. 

"Come on (y/n) stay with us." said Dean.

"open your eyes" said Sam

But you couldn't.

The voices started to blend together as you lost conciseness.

"Stay awake!"

"You can't die on us!"

"wake up!"

"Don't Die."

"Come on."

"(y/n)!"

"(y/n)!"

"(y/n)!"

"(y/n)!"

And then nothing. You couldn't see anything. Or hear, or feel. All there was was darkness

              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then you were in a pizza shop. Sitting across from you was a man you'd never seen in your life.

"Who are you? and where am I?" You ask

"Well I believe we're in some pizza shop in New York. And as for who I am well I'm death." the man replied.

"So I'm dead then."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"God has a plan for those brothers of yours and you play a large role in it. He needs you to live." Death answered.

"So basically, its not my time yet and I get to continue to live."

"Yes. and it's time for you to go back."

"But how?"

"It's very simple. You just have to walk through that door over there." He said pointing out the door.

"Thank you." you said as you stood.

"Don't thank me. Thank God."

You walked to the door. As you went to open it, Death called out to you " Tell Dean I said hello." 

You stepped through the door back to the living world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm think maybe I should continue this story but I don't know. Let me know in the comments section what you think


	9. Author's note

Hey so I continued this story you can find it on my page iis titled sister Winchester


End file.
